


Touchs

by Mikamod



Category: Blue Bloods (TV), Breaking Bad, Game of Thrones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The 100 (TV), The Following, Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, multifandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7738549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikamod/pseuds/Mikamod





	Touchs

First time  
Penny took a shuttering breath, adjusting to the new feeling of being filled, her mind was in a haze but in a strange way she didn't mind. Though she couldn't form a sentence beyond 'yes' and 'more' every feeling was sharp in her mind.  
Skin brushing against heated skin, the smell of her partner and the breeze of the summer air through the open window.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Oral sex  
Mika tried to buck up but was held down by Ryan's arm thrown across her hips keeping her from moving too much. She tangled her fingers in his hair, her grip unsteady as jolts of pleasure burst through her nerve.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fingering  
Jayen smiled into Shea's neck, her fingertips tracing the older woman's folds, feeling the slick gathered there. She brought her other hand to Shea's breasts rolling her dusky nipples between nimble fingers.  
Jayen nuzzled her girlfriend's shoulder as she slipped her fingers into Shea's cunt, pumping them in and out of her.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Outdoors sex  
Kane gently thrust, enjoying the slow rhythm of Bellamy's breath and heartbeat. She made a lovely picture laid out in the meadow, curls fanned out among the flowers.  
Her voice carried sweetly, as she gripped his shoulders curling into him, the two twined together breathing in each other.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Car sex  
Theon looked down to Robb who was kneeling on the floor of the car.

Theon had his knuckle in between his teeth trying to hold in the gasps and moans as Robb liked his cock, taking all of Theon into his mouth.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shower/tub sex  
Sansa enjoyed the water surrounding her, it was always a treat being able to stop and take a bath, Margaery's fingers curled inside of her stretching and filling her slowly, almost too slow if it wasn't for the kisses they traded, hot and heavy.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Biting/scratching  
Mika smiled against the sharp red bite on Roderick's shoulder, apparently, her boys had been having fun without her. Roderick looked at her before pulling her hips as he thrust roughly. She smirked before pulling her nails down his shoulders leaving bright red trails, blood even raising in certain spots.  
"So that's how you want to play?"  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Phone sex  
Jamie could have screamed, she had a vibrator in one hand and her burner in the other.  
Noble's voice on the other end washed over her as she worked the toy in and out of herself, as he spoke to her telling her how much he wanted to be inside of her, his voice husky from his own arousal.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cybersex/sexting/Skype sex  
Sansa was spread out in front of her laptop watching shyly as Margaery slowly stripped her clothes off, showing off her curves for the red head girl.  
She watched as those hands , tanned by the Reach's sun wondered down Margaery's body before Sansa knew it her hands were mirroring her lovers.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Public sex  
Jessie pulled Saul into the alley on a whim, sinking to her knees and practically tearing his pants open. He figured Walter had done something to piss off the blond since she was only this get to it, tear this when she was passed off.  
All those thoughts flew out of his mind as Jessie started to suck his cock.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Porn (watching it or making it)  
Bronn smirked at the camera as Jayen almost bounced on his cock, her head thrown back long black curls cascading down her back. Turning back to the young woman he laid small bites to her chest.  
"Smile for the camera darling."  
And boy did she.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Voyeurism  
Joe had to say, it was always a pleasure to watch his two favorite students curled into each other, the push and pull of limbs and teeth, clean skin and bloody hands.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Multiple orgasms/marathon sex  
Jamie's chest was heaving as she whimpered, her nerves in overdrive at the feeling of Nobles tongue along her clit, she wasn't sure how much more she could even take. She felt like she was going to stop breath if he didn't stop, but like she might have a heart attack if he did.  
"Come on sweety just one more time, cum for me."  
Something snapped. Jamie's whole body curled, her back arching off the bed.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Orgasm denial  
Mika's hands were bound behind her, pressed against Roderick's chest hiding her face in his shoulder, shaking and trembling trying not to cum despite Joe's very talented tongue.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Toys  
"Please, oh fuck please fuck me!"  
Jamie was tied up to the headboard with a small vibrator buzzing against her clit. Noble was standing at the foot of the bed, the remote held in his hands as he turned up the vibrator, once again changing the pattern it buzzed in.  
"Please, just fuck me already!"  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Costumes/dressing-up/crossdressing  
High adrenaline led them onto the roof costumes only off enough for them to fuck, good thing both Spider and Daredevil both have incredible senses, this would make quite a scandal.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bondage/restraints  
Mika smiled up at them her arms tied to the headboard, laid out like a feast to be devoured.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Blindfolds/sensory deprivation  
Penny was tied up on the bed the feel of the satin across her eyes was intoxicating as was the sensation of sweat cooling with the air conditioning hitting her overheated skin.  
She was trembling with want, her breaths shallow and rapid. She jumped when hands ran down her body as if reading the goosebumps on her skin.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Body worship  
Soft skin laid out in front of him, allowing his lips and fingers to trace every scar and every colorful burst of ink on the woman below him, Ryan smile nipping lightly just to hear Mika's stuttered gasp.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fuck-or-die/sex pollen  
Bellamy wasn't sure what that pollen that she breathed in was but she knew her body was on fire, she needed someone to touch her. Her mind was hazed by lust and she almost felt like her heart might stop.  
Marcus came into view she launched herself at him, trying to get to skin. "Marcus, Marcus I need you in me, Need you to touch me please." 

Frottage/outercourse  
Bellamy backed him into the wall grinding against him, her skin flushed, as she gasped and whimper against his neck.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Riding  
Emily straddled Chandler smiling devilishly at the DI, pushing him down with both hands on his chest enjoying the look of amusement turn into almost wonder.  
"Now you just lay there and let me work."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lingerie/panties  
Soft fabric wrapped around Sansa's skin as she walked out to Margaery's room to see her girlfriend lounging on the bed.  
"Darling, I was thinking of trying something."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Domesticity  
It was an early morning with nothing to do but lazy fuck wrapped in bed together, Arkadia was fine for now, as Marcus laid kisses on her lips.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Forbidden love/tryst  
It was another hotel room, where their real names could be freely spoken.  
"Fuck Noble!"  
Jamie nearly squealed as her lover pulled her up onto his lap, the feeling of being full tangled her nerves. She looked into those hazel eyes finding herself as captivated as she was when they meet, he pulled her into a slow kiss, both taking the time to savor the taste of the other.  
One hand was tangled in her hair, cradling her head as he plundered her mouth. She started meeting his thrusts meeting, again and again, only breaking the connection of their lips to breath out gasps and moan.  
"Jamie," He whispered in her ear like a mantra,like a prayer at worship. "Jamie."  
She wants to stay in this moment, nothing but the two of them and whatever love they had.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Water/rain/ocean  
The rain poured down them, Matt's hair matted down Penny's clothes were sticking to her but neither cared.  
The water chilled the kiss as much as the kiss heated their souls, as much as their touches heated each other's skin.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rough sex  
Emily's back slammed into the door, as she held on tightly to Chandler's shoulders, pulling her lover into a heated kiss as the man roughly bucked into her, as he took the upper hand in their coupling, fulfilling her request for a night of fast and almost brutal.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Wall!sex or other sex standing up  
Joe bite deeply into the neck if front of him, sure to leave a bruise as he fucked Mika against the wall of his study, making sure to have the vocal woman moaning and begging loud enough for the whole mansion to hear.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Morning sex  
"Stay a little longer Jamie,"  
Noble asked as he ran his hand up her thigh, the sun was rising over her shoulder as she moved back into his embrace.  
"You get an hour."


End file.
